Relax
by TragedyofKokoro
Summary: The second in my series of one-shots. Features the wonderfully crazy Jin.


This is a semi-short one shot lemon staring Jin. Everyone loves Jin and his craziness, right? Like Inu to Hebi, this is another fic with one of my many OC. I won't tell you his name so you have to read to find out. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Blazblue. The only characters I own are my OCs.

Relax

Jin Kisaragi let out a deep sigh as the male next to him tended to his injuries. His injuries weren't what made him seem so agitated, it was the person who caused them. Slamming his fist down on the ground, Jin let out a frustrated sigh.

"Jin? What's wrong?" The male next to him stopped his movements as he looked at Jin curiously. At first there was no response but that quickly changed when Jin suddenly stood.

"Ragna, why won't you accept my feelings? I try so hard but you never look at me." Jin's hysterical voice could probably be heard all the way in Orient Town. He began to stomp around despite his injuries, drawing a soft sigh from his current companion.

"J-Jin. Please sit back down or your injuries…"

"Maybe if I beat him a little harder he'll understand. That's it! I just have to hit him harder." Jin cut the other male off with a slightly more hysterical laugh. Much to the other's relief, he finally took a seat on the grass. As his companion went back to tending to his wounds, Jin began to come up with a plan for getting Ragna's attention. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize his wounds were completely wrapped up.

"Why do you like him so much?" The other male had stood and was now looking out at the sea before them. He sighed softly as he ran his hand through his silver and blue hair. Jin growled as he quickly got back on his feet.

"Like him? No. I _love_ Ragna. Everything about him is just amazing!" Jin continued to rant about all the things he loved about Ragna, as well as the things he hated. With every compliment Jin gave, the other male became more and more jealous.

"How can you love someone who wants nothing to do with you?" He nearly yelled at Jin, his arms crossing in front of him as he turned away. Jin gave a deadly growl as he walked in front of the other male. Without any warning at all Jin slapped him, earning a squeek from the other male.

"J-jin…I…" He started to say but was cut off by Jin slapping him a second time. This time his glasses came off and dropped to the grass. The hurt look in his eyes was just enough to make Jin a little guilty.

"Kura…" That was all Jin managed to say before the said male turned away. Kura picked up his glasses and began to walk away without a word. Not only was he hurt that Jin had just slapped him twice but also jealous that Ragna always came first. He had only managed a couple of steps before Jin grabbed his wrist.

"Wait. I didn't mean that. I was just so fixated on my brother and…" For probably the first time in years, Jin looked truly apologetic. The look in his eyes further proved that he was sorry for what he did. That's when an idea popped into Kura's head.

"You're just tense. That's all. You have been fighting a lot lately." Even though deep down Kura was hurting, he managed to give Jin a gentle smile. "Why don't you let me help you relax?" As he said this, he took a step closer to Jin so they were almost face to face.

"How do you intend on helping me relax?" Jin looked at him curiously. His mind was full of ideas of what Kura could mean but he couldn't settle on one idea. Kura took one more step towards Jin before leaning up and kissing Jin lightly on the lips. As he did this, his hand came to rest on Jin's hip. The kiss didn't last long before Kura pulled away.

"I'll let you have your way with me. You can do whatever you wish, even think of me as your precious Ragna." Kura's voice was soft as his hand slowly moved to Jin's front. He could tell Jin was hesitating so he decided to give him a bit of motivation by lightly rubbing his groin through his clothes.

"Anything…Think of you as Ragna…That sounds like fun." Jin let out a soft moan as he spoke. Reluctantly he moved away from Kura but only to lay down his sword against the tree. As Jin put his weapon down, Kura decided to move his things over as well. He moved his weapon Abyss, a large coffin like object that changes depending on the situation, over to the tree. He set his glasses down on top of Abyss before rejoining Jin a few feet away.

Jin barely gave Kura time to react before he tackled him to the ground, pinning him with his hands above his head. Before Kura knew it, Jin had already unzipped his jacket and had it half way off his shoulders. Jin released his hands only to fully remove the jacket before pinning them once more.

"Jin…" Kura whined softly as he struggled to free at least one hand from Jin's grip. Though he was doing this mainly for Jin, Kura wanted to get something out of it as well. While Jin was distracted nipping at his neck, he managed to free one of his hands. He slid his hand under Jin's jacket and slid it off one shoulder before doing the same on the other side. Jin seemed to have noticed Kura's actions and shifted to fully remove the garment. While Kura's one free hand went to work on Jin's shirt, Jin's hands quickly undid the buckles on Kura's. Before long Jin had all the buckles undone and released Kura's hands.

"Raaagna." Jin muttered as his kissed over Kura's exposed skin. Kura had to bite back a growl as he shrugged off his shirt then removed Jin's. Becoming a bit annoyed with the slow clothing removal, Jin practically ripped off what was left of his clothes. He pulled Kura in for a short yet rough kiss before pinning him to the ground once more.

"Come on Jin. Let me do something." Kura's whines quickly turned to soft moans as Jin's teeth found one of his nipples. As Jin licked and nipped at his nipples, Kura squirmed and moaned softly beneath him. "Jiiin." He whined again, this time he succeeded in making Jin stop. With a sort of grumble, Jin rolled over so Kura was on top of him.

"Happy?" His voice was always alluring to Kura but the way he said that made him want to melt right there. He gave a simple nod before he began leaving butterfly kisses all over Jin's chest. He made his way down Jin's stomach, stopping at his naval to leave a few more kisses before going lower. The sound Jin made when he slowly licked the head of his now hard cock made Kura grin evilly. The sweet sound was far from what he ever expected to hear out of Jin's mouth.

"R-ragna." Jin moaned again softly as Kura took the head of his cock into his mouth. Kura's tongue moved slowly over the head, giving it a little extra attention before taking more of it into his mouth. He sucked on it slowly, highly enjoying the sounds Jin was making. It didn't take long for Jin to grip his hands in Kura's hair and start thrusting into his mouth.

"More Ragna. Yes, like that. Raagna." Jin's moans began to grow louder with each movement of Kura's mouth. Kura was now struggling to breathe due to the constant pressure on the back of his head. He began to think he was going to pass out until Jin finally released his hold on his hair. He removed his mouth from Jin's cock but not before licking the head one last time.

"Jin." He leaned up and lightly brushed his lips against Jin's. 'Say my name, if only just once.' The thoughts stayed in his head, though he so badly wanted to say them out loud. Much to Kura's surprise, Jin leaned up slightly and deepened the kiss. His tongue licked across Kura's bottom lip, his mouth parting on instinct. Jin's tongue took that chance to dart inside Kura's mouth, making sure to taste every inch of it. By the time the two had separated, both were struggling for air.

The feeling of slightly cooled hands against his hips made Kura jump a bit. He wasn't sure when they got there but Jin's hands were now sliding under the hem of his pants. In a flash Jin had slid them off, his underwear included. The cool air against his warm skin made him shiver slightly. The two stared at one another as if making a silent agreement about what was to come. Kura was prepared for this, he had been ever since the day Jin started letting him tag along. Though he could never tell Jin this, he wanted to be his. They both wanted this even though their reasons were different.

"I won't stop for anything." Kura barely heard Jin as he moved out from under him. He didn't have to turn around to know Jin was positioning himself behind him. "Are you really sure?" He couldn't tell if Jin was truly concerned about him but he had made his decision when he suggested it earlier.

"Go ahead. Like I said, I'm yours to do with as you please." Those words were all Jin needed for confirmation. He gripped Kura's hips tightly before spreading his legs just a bit more. He positioned himself at Kura's entrance then thrust in with a bit more force than needed. Kura let out a pain-filled scream as Jin entered him. He was positive that he would be bleeding soon if he wasn't already. Behind him he could feel Jin shudder a bit in an attempt to keep himself still. Though it still hurt, he urged Jin to start moving.

Jin took that as his cue to start thrusting in slowly. His hips moved back and forth at a slow pace so not to do too much more damage thought it was inevitable. At first the pain was all Kura could feel until Jin finally hit that one sweet spot inside, drawing a fairly loud moan from him. Gradually Jin's pace increased as did his and Kura's moans.

"Oh Ragna, you feel _soo_ good." Jin continued to moan out Ragna's name with every thrust. As much as he hated hearing Ragna's name, Jin's voice alone was driving Kura mad. It wasn't long until he was begging Jin to thrust deeper and harder and faster.

"Ragna. I'm g-getting close." He could barely get the words out between moans as he began to move faster than ever. Kura whined softly and was surprised to realize Jin had heard him. One of Jin's hands wrapped around Kura's member, pumping it in time with his thrusts. The sensations of it all were almost more than Kura could handle. Jin leaned down and licked across his shoulder blades and up to the junction of his neck and shoulder. He bit down hard on the skin, drawing both blood and a moan from Kura.

The added pleasure from the bite and a few more well-aimed thrusts were enough to send Kura over the edge. Feeling Kura tighten around himself was all Jin needed to send him over the edge as well.

"J-jin!"

"Kura!"

The two came in unison, each calling out the others' name. Their breaths were erratic as they came down from their orgasms. It wasn't until he had fully regained normal breathing that Kura realized something. 'He said my name…' The words repeated themselves over and over again in his mind. Jin slowly pulled out much to Kura's dismay. He rolled onto his side next to Kura then pulled him towards him. Kura rolled over as well before nuzzling into the crook of his neck. As he did this, he could feel Jin's lips lightly press against his forehead.

"Jin…you sa-"

"That felt great, _Kura_." The way Jin said his name made him turn bright red. He said it in the exact same manner he normally said Ragna's name. Kura was no longer sure what to think but he was happy nonetheless. He got what he wanted, what more could he ask for?

"Let's do it again sometime. But next time…" Jin leaned down so he was whispering in Kura's ear. "I'll say only your name." The words that came out of Jin's mouth made Kura's heart skip a beat, or three.

"W-w-what?" He honestly couldn't believe what he had just heard. Jin wanted to have sex with him again? With him not Ragna? It made such little sense in his mind but it made him happier than he could imagine.

"I love you, Kura." The words came out velvety smooth and seemed so natural. It only took Kura a second to respond, the words he spoke came out just as naturally as Jin's.

"I love you too, Jin."

* * *

A/N: So this sort of came to me at random. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review; reviews make Kokoro a happy panda. Flames make Kokoro a sad panda. :3


End file.
